


Who is Wanheda? (Deleted Scenes)

by suburbia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbia/pseuds/suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more in depth depiction of what exactly 'game night' is :) (from my fic: Who's Wanheda?)</p><p>Super Raven/Lexa heavy scene(s) btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Wanheda? (Deleted Scenes)

**Author's Note:**

> LINCOLN IS VERY (SPOILERS) MUCH ALIVE AND WELL AND HAVING FUN I LOVE HIM SO MUCH HE DESERVED BETTER :c

They played board games every Friday night along with ordering pizza or some kind of take out, and on some occasions they invited Octavia and Raven. (Most of the time the pair invited themselves) Lexa had never spent quality time with her family back when she lived in Polis. They only really spent time together when they were on vacation, which was very rare.

 

Lexa loves her parents, she really does, but they are so caught up in work that Lexa doesn’t get that classic _home_ feeling. Even now, her parents jobs are the reason why Lexa is in Arkadia. They didn’t give her specifics on why, only that it was "for her own good". Not the first time they used that one.

 

Lexa's thoughts consists mostly of her parent because today is Friday, game night. The nights where Lexa usually starts missing her parents. She wishes they were here with her or that she was with them. They’ve only called once since they left. Lexa gets it though, she knows they’re busy.

 

Lexa’s thoughts are cut off by the front door slamming closed.

 

“PIZZA’S HERE!” she hears Lincoln’s voice echoes throughout the house. A smile grows on Lexa’s face, she grabs her phone and quickly hops off her bed.

 

Closing the door behind her, she takes one last look at her newly decorated room. She was really proud of it, back in Polis her parents never let Lexa alter her bedroom claiming it was a "waste of time".

 

"Everything okay Lexa? We're waiting on you!" Lexa hears Indra call from down the hall.

 

"Yeah, all good! I'll be right there!" Lexa shouts back and starts making her way towards the group that awaited her.

 

The board is already set up and everyone has their plates made. Raven is there, Octavia couldn’t make it. She texted Lexa explaining that she needed to go somewhere with her brother.

 

“It’s about time, we were gonna start without you! Hell, I wear a leg brace and I walk faster than you!” Raven exclaims through bites of pizza. Everyone laughs at Raven's wit as Lexa quickly grabs herself two slices of pepperoni pizza and begins walking back to the table where Lincoln, Indra, and Raven surround.

 

Tonight's game is Monopoly. Lexa knows she's in for a long, interesting, night.

 

~

 Raven is now standing up with her hands on top of head, her voice is a mix of disappointment and disbelief. “NOOO! ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS. YOU BEAT _ME_ BY ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS?” Apparently, no one has beat Raven at Monopoly before.

 

Lexa sits back in her chair with a smug smirk spread across her fave, arms crossed  with her money neatly stacked in front of her. Lincoln is on the verge of tears from laughing so hard as Indra tries to get Raven to calm down.

 

After twenty minutes, Indra calls it quits and goes to bed. Raven is now claiming the only way she will calm down is if Lexa and Lincoln sign a written contract.

 

Raven finds a pen in a drawer and takes a napkin from the table and begins to scribble sloppily on it.

 

"Sign it," Raven demands. "Both of you." She finishes, gesturing at Lexa and Lincoln with the pen in her hand.

 

"I have my advisor read everything I sign." Lincoln retorts, handing Lexa the napkin.

 

Lexa grabs the napkin and read aloud the print:

 

_"I agree to never ever speak of Tonight's Events to anyone, especially Octavia, or to ever speak of It again in general. Also, I support the claim that Raven is the Best Monopoly Player ever."_

 

"Hmm, I dunno if I can agree to that..." Lincoln trails off, rubbing is chin.

 

Raven points the pen in his face and very sternly says. "You better or else I'll tell Lexa that one story that even Octavia doesn't know."

 

Lincoln chuckles uncomfortably. "Y-you wouldn't Raven, don't play like that." Raven only stares harder as she holds out the pen. He swallows hard and immediately grabs the pen and scribbles his signature on the napkin.

 

After he gives Raven what she wants he speed walks away to what Lexa assumes is probably his room.

 

"You next." Raven ordered. Lexa isn't intimidated though.

 

Raven can see her front won't work on Lexa, her shoulders fall flat and reluctantly puts the pen down.

 

"Please?" she says quietly.

 

Lexa looks Raven up and down, pretending to contemplate her next move.

 

"Fine."

 

Lexa reaches for the pen and puts her signature on the napkin. After, she hands the napkin over to Raven, admiring their agreement.

 

~

“I can’t believe you made me sign a contract.” Lexa says to Raven as the pair sit on the couch. Raven’s stretched out with her legs on top of Lexa’s thighs as she scrolls through her phone.

 

“Stop. No more talking about it, you’re going against contract.” Raven holds up the napkin to silence Lexa.

 

Lexa rolls her eyes and says “Okay.” as she types in a quick message to Octavia on her phone:

 

 **Lexa (10:30pm):** Totally kicked Raven’s ass at Monopoly tonight. Don’t tell her i told you, she’d kill me.

 

After a few seconds she gets a response:

 

 **Octavia (10:31pm):** OMG NO WAY

 

 **Octavia (10:31pm)** : THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS !! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN SO PISSED

 

 **Octavia (10:31pm):** NO PROMISES ON THE NOT TELLING PART LMAOOOO

 

Lexa hears Raven’s phone beep, once, twice, three times. Now Raven is looking at Lexa like she did when Indra revealed Lexa as the new Monopoly Champ. Uh-oh.

 

“You bitch. You broke your contract!” Raven is sitting up now and, oh no, she has a pillow. Lexa is left defenseless.

 

Lexa pushes herself off of the couch so she is now in the middle of the living room, Raven follows her in attempt to corner her.

 

Lexa slowly puts her hands up. "Okay.. Raven...let's think about th-"

 

She is stopped mid sentence from Raven relentlessly beating Lexa down with one of the couch pillows. Lexa covers her face, attempting to lighten the blows.

 

“Say,”

 

_WHACK_

 

“Sorry,”

 

_WHACK_

 

“OR,”

 

_WHACK_

 

“ELSE!”

 

_WHACK_

 

“Never!” Lexa shouts through her giggles.

 

That was the final straw. Raven tosses away the pillow and starts tickling Lexa’s stomach.

 

They’re on the floor now and Lexa, through her fit of giggles, finally manages to speak. “Raven,” she gasps through her laughs. “Raven, stop! Please!” Lexa laughs and barely gets out the last part. “I-I-I’m s-sorry!”

 

And at that, Raven stops. She’s on top of Lexa now, if this were a cheesy teen flick, they would both be flustered and there would be a lot of sexual tension.

 

But this isn’t a cheesy teen flick, this is revenge.

 

Lexa flips Raven over, careful of her brace, so now she is pinning Raven down and starts to tickle her until she begs Lexa to stop.

 

Now they’re both out of breath, panting, and in really close proximity of each other.

 

“Woah, i’ll come back at another time…” Lincoln says with his hands up as he begins to leave the room as quickly as he entered it.

 

Lexa is confused at first, but looks at her position again, it hits her that this might not look as innocent as it actually is.

 

“Wait! No! It’s not like that.” Lexa says sincerely as she lifts herself off of Raven and helps her stand up.

 

“Yeah, it’s really not. Trust me, she’s hot, but I got my eyes on someone else.” Raven says as she straightens out her shirt.

 

Lincoln looks at the two girls with a questioning look, but eventually speaks. “Okay then, it’s getting pretty late…. Wanna watch a scary movie?”

 

“Hell. Yes.” Raven answers. “Let me change first though.” Raven grabs her bag from the side of the couch and heads over to the hall and into the bathroom.

 

“You sure nothing’s going on between.” Lincoln gestures at Lexa and the empty space where Raven stood with a raised brow.

 

Lexa laughs and brushes the loose strands of hair from her braid out of her face. “Yes, i’m sure. You’d be the first know. Promise.” She says as she passes by him, patting his shoulder.

 

Lincoln smiles as he shakes his head. “Okay.”

 

~

( **Monday** )

 

“So, Lincoln caught you and Raven doin’ the do, huh?” Octavia asks, nudging Lexa's arm as they make their way towards their next class.

 

Lexa’s eyes go wide at the statement. “What? Oh my god, are you talking about Friday?" Lexa feels her cheeks burning red as she covers her face with her hand, imagining the many ways she's going to torture Lincoln. "We weren’t even doing anything we were just-”

 

“I know, I know! I was just joking.” Octavia says amusedly, putting her hands up in defeat.

  
Lexa puts her hands down and relaxes her muscles. She'll let Lincoln off the hook, for now. “Okay, I just don’t want you guys getting things mixed up. I like Raven, but just as a friend. Besides, there are a couple of other girls I have my eyes on.” Lexa’s mind trails off to the girl who sits in front of her in Criminal Justice, another girl who sits behind her in Government, and _Wanheda_ is nice to look at when Lexa waits for the other students to finish their tests in Statistics.


End file.
